Current network architectures apply a one-size fit-all approach with respect to packet data network gateways (PGW), service gateways (SGW), base stations (BS), and the like. A current network SGW acts as an anchor point for all user equipment (UEs) in a certain geographic area. That is, any UE in the geographic area will be served by the network SGW controlling the area. A typical network SGW may have a fixed location and may be selected based solely on geographic network deployment and location of the UE in the network without regard to the UE's mobility characteristics. Furthermore, the SGW's functionality may be limited to being a mobility anchor point. Thus, traditional network SGWs lack flexibility of adapting to a user-specific mobility behavior and/or application-specific quality of experience (QoE)/quality of service (QoS) requirements. The fixed network architecture also lacks flexibility for adapting to dynamic radio access network (RAN) topology changes.